StarCraft: The Captain
by brendan1979
Summary: A new hero emerges.
1. Chapter 1

Starcraft: Promotion

The two fleets hung like clouds of mosquitoes over the Earth. Poised, waiting to strike and swarm either each other or the planet itself. From a distance you couldn't tell the difference between them. Both had the same T-shaped Capital battleships, globed science vessels, hawk like Valkrie missile frigates, and fast moving wing swept Wraith fighters. Both had approximately 250,000 sailors, officers, pilots, and doctors. Men and women from the same countries, same towns no less. The only difference was one fleet happened to be painted blue and gray.

Those were more than colors, it stood for the UED: United Earth Directorate. Opposed to the UED was the Eastern Contingent, their ships painted black and gray. Nothing transpired in the no-mans space between them except for asteroids skipping off the atmosphere.

The storm had hit just moments earlier. Chunks of rocks the size of cars came hurtling in from deep space. Arrayed near the front line stood two ships: the Tripoli and the Churchill. They had just recently switched positions, the Churchill relieving the Tripoli of her sentry position. Until, that is, the Churchill exploded.

Missiles and laser fire rock the Tripoli. Chaos erupts as the enemy ships attack from behind the asteroids. The RED fleet is caught totally unawares. The Tripoli bucks hard to the left as her 1 and 2 engines are blown out. Fires ignite all over the decks. The Ship is venting atmosphere and bodies into space. The bridge is hit by a missile – then the Tripoli falls out of formation towards the planet.

The bridge is a mass of twisted metal and cables. The sharp smell of ozone crackles through he charged atmosphere. Shouts and screams can be heard over the fires and the noise. Frantically, the sailors start to call out reports.

"The Captain is dead!"

"Helm is not responding"

"Were listing to one side!"

"Dropping out of formation!"

"Commander Fawkes to the bridge!"

Amidships is a twisted maze of destruction. Bodies lay scattered about as fires rage. Piping along the wall erupts in steam, fire, and shrapnel. A damage control team battles a blaze impotently. One of the men gets badly burned and crumples in a heap. A lone figure grabs him and pulls him away from the fire. The man is wearing a damage control suit, similar to a firefighters with helmet and breathing apparatus. He struggles violently pulling the injured crewman towards safety in an alcove along the wall. A sailor comes running up.

"Commander they need you on the bridge!"

Commander Gregg Fawkes rips off the breathing mask and puts it to the injured mans face. Fawkes then pulls out a bandage from a medical pouch, seemingly oblivious to the panicked sailor standing behind him.

"Commander!!"

"Hang on," Fawkes looks down the corridor, "MEDIC! This mans injured badly!!"

A white suited medic runs up the corridor. Behind helmet and visor a female voice says, "What's the situation sir?"

"Commander!" the sailor ties again.

"Medic: Second degree burns to his arm and face! Severe smoke inhalation. Get him a -"

"Commander, Please!"

At this Fawkes jumps up and grabs the crewman by his uniform collar. "Goddamn it crewman! I'm right –"

"Sir, the Captains dead!!"

Fawkes and the medic stop and stare at the crewman. Fear and panic seep through the crewman's eyes. The ship lurches to one side and shudders.

Fawkes walks over to a communications panel and punches in controls for the bridge p.a. system, "This is Fawkes, I'm on my way."

The Bridge swept forward in a crescent shaped form. Arrayed alongside it were computer stations and wall screens that monitored every function the massive ship was capable of. In the center was a tower arrayed from floor to ceiling with screens and keyboards. The bridge is surrounded by a huge glass bay window from which you can see almost every direction. At least, this is what the bridge usually looks like. A far different scene was playing out for Fawkes when the turbo lift doors opened. The battle outside raged through the windows around them and the earth coming up quickly. Fires, screams, and blood are what he sees, that and the Earth rushing towards him.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!"

The ship spins into the rushing planet throwing debris and people all over the battered command center. Fawkes climbs over to the helm. Off to one side is the Captain's broken body lays crumpled being held by a young Lieutenant.

"Sir, everything's out! The Captains dead! I –"

"I know, son," Fawkes looks over at a scared sailor managing the ships communications console. "Patch me into the ships comms," The crewman pushes some buttons. "Attention crew. This is Commander Fawkes I am assuming command of the ship. Brace for impact."

The helmsman clutches the battered station, "Sir we're going down! I can't control the ship!"

Fawkes – "Reverse engines. Use our forward thrusters to slow our descent."

The helmsman nods then pushes some buttons. The ship starts to stabilize but continues to head for the planet.

"Its not enough Sir, we're caught in the Earths gravimetric pull."

"What's the status of the main engines?"

"Engines 1 and 2 are gone completely. 3 is badly damaged from a missile and 4 is down to 63 % thrust"

Fawkes thinks for moment, "We have enough thrust capacity to steer inside the atmosphere. Don't make any drastic helm changes, just guide us in."

The ship hits the atmosphere and starts to flare up. Fires rage outside the windows as the massive ship enters the atmosphere. The bridge shudders upon impact.

"Sir," the helmsman shouts, "we're hitting the atmosphere at too strong of an angle!"

"She'll hold, it's a one way trip Sailor." Fawkes hits the comm. buttons again "Col. Smith contact the bridge."

Fawkes turns back to the helmsman. "Once we're through the atmosphere use engine 4 and what's left of 3 to level us out or we'll drop like a rock."

"But Sir! We wont be able to get back into orbit with that small of an amount of power."

The ship breaks through the fiery atmosphere. And skims through the clouds. The people on the bridge dust themselves off, many are wounded and crawl to safety. A voice in the background shouts out "Damage reports from all over Sir, everything's shot!"

Fawkes walks over to what's left of the navigation station. Lieutenant Peters is clutching badly broken arm. Seeing Fawkes he stands up and dusts off his uniform. Fawkes, "How are you Mike?"

"I'm ok Sir, I just took a stim pack."

"I'm glad. I'm making you XO of the ship, are you up to it?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Based on our current trajectory where are we going to land?"

Peters looks at the map system and taps some buttons, "The Pacific Ocean, Sir, off the coast of Spain"

Fawkes, "That wont do."

The bridge door opens as Marine Colonel walks on. In a dress uniform that is badly burned, yet the Colonel walks on with a military bearing. He spots Fawkes and walks over to him oblivious to the damage around him.

"Sir"

Fawkes – "Colonel, what's the status of your Marines."

Smith speaks with decisiveness and brevity "117 out of 192 ready for combat. I've got them assisting damage control teams"

Fawkes, "Gear them up for combat, I plan on taking us into battle."

The Helmsman looks up "Sir?"

Fawkes goes over to the command tower as crewman walk over: "listen up everyone: General Montecito is launching his offensive today in eastern Ghana in Africa. It's a big push, they're committing all ground forces. I suspect that's why the Eastern Contingent launched an attack in orbit, to counter our ground assault." On the display a tactical readout showed a map of Africa and all ground divisions. Opposing them the Eastern Contingent was arrayed in defensive formations along the front.

Fawkes looks toward Peters, "Lt. using all thrust remaining can we push to Africa?"

Peters pushes some controls, "Uh, hold on sir. Yes! If we jettison the dead engines and all expendable ordinance we can make it…but why?"

Fawkes, "I'm going to crash land us in the enemy's front lines."

"Sir! That is -!"

"Smith – get your men ready."

Smith "Yes Sir." Salutes and walks away.

Fawkes looks at Peters, "I know Lt, trust me. We're not capable for combat anymore, in space at least. And we surely can't fly. Might as well aid the cause in some way. We're going to crash - might as well take some of them with us. A little payback for our dead crewman. Based on how fast were dropping how long till we hit?"

"11 minutes."

"Good, patch me through to the crew again." The helmsman hits some buttons "Attention, this is the Captain speaking." Everyone on the bridge now turns and looks. "I know you're all fighting for your lives right now and I have to say: I've never served with a finer crew. The fact that this ship still is in one piece is a testament to your training and dedication. It's not over yet. I plan on paying back those Eastern sons of bitches for killing Captain Kreys and our friends. We're going to crash land on the enemy's front lines and blow a hole open for our brothers in the Army. And I want every person in this ship not tending to the wounded to fight. Dorsal gun crews will remain with their turrets to fight from there, everyone else report to your deck Marine Gunnery Sergeant for a weapon. See you on the ground. Captain Fawkes, out."

A cheer went up around the bridge. Below decks dejected crewman suddenly came alive and raced to grab pulse rifles and grenades. Marine Sergeants at the weapons lockers stood in full battle armor. Shouting orders they quickly formed patchwork squads and gave everybody rudimentary orders to stick together.

Fawkes hit some comm buttons and raised Col. Smith. "Smith, once we're on the ground you'll take command. What's the most effective way to fight given our condition?"

Smith's voice crackled over the comm.. "Sir, we'll explode from this ship like a shotgun blast and kill everything we see. What enemy is around will be disoriented from our crash. We'll secure a 100-yard semicircle perimeter around the part of the ship facing the enemy. Id say it will take 15-20 minutes before the enemy can form a response. In that time I'll have gun crews set up machine gun nests and well use debris to make a defensive wall. I'll staff the lines with sailors. If we can get the tank loose from bay 12 we'll use it and my Marines to push an offensive into the enemy lines further."

Fawkes – "Good. I'll relay that to Army High Command. Good fighting Colonel."

"Oorah. Smith out."

Fawkes turned to Peters again, "Lt. get me High Command, they're not going to believe this."


	2. Chapter 2

Starcraft: Repercussions

The courthouse sits in grove of seqouya trees. Over 250 years old the building looks outdated next to the steel and glass structures of Moscow. Outside is a mass of reporters, media hovercraft, police, and all the other characters of a mass trial. Inside auxiliary courtroom # 12, however, it is a sea of quiet. A long table with 3 Admirals on it sits at the head of the courtroom. There are two tables past the bar. At one table are a Fleet Commander and a Master Chief. At the other is an overweight JAG Colonel and Fawkes, wearing a Captains uniform.

Admiral Jackson, a stern faced African man looked down on Fawkes. "How did they end up surprising you? Weren't you vigilant? And what were you doing below and not on the bridge?"

Fawkes attorney somehow lifted his bulky frame out of the seat and spoke. "As stated before your honor: the enemy masked their approach from the Asteroid shower. The had spent weeks calibrating their engines to match the heat output of the asteroids colliding with our atmosphere so our sensors wouldn't pick it up. At the time of the attack Commander Fawkes was below in engineering when the attack happened and was helping with the diagnostic of engine 3 when –"

Adm. Jackson "When he decided to brazenly assume command of the ship and ram it into the planet! Answer me, Captain!" The word 'Captain' was spoken snidely.

Fawkes spoke up, "Your honor," His attorney gestures for him to stop but Fawkes waves him off, "I had no choice. I was below fighting fires when I was notified of the Captains death. I got to the bridge as soon as possible and found it smashed. Every system was out, engines were failing and we were falling into the atmosphere. The crew, what was left of them, was decimated. It was total chaos. I assumed command based on fleet policy and command structure and announced it to the crew. I wanted to let them know someone was in command. Men under battle need to know when chaos is all around them that someone is in charge. I assumed command and then assessed the situation accordingly."

Admiral Jorgen's, a large Swede roared: "Hang on! Assessed the situation? Let me make sure I heard you correctly. Because, after you were decimated by a surprise attack, your "assessment" was that you decided to crash your ship into enemy lines to get some pay back? Those are your words Captain from the recording we recovered from the wreck of the Tripoli."

Fawkes nodded, "Yes, Sir. I wanted to turn a negative into a positive. I knew our offensive had commenced and thought I could help out by"

Jorgen's, "By crashing your ship into enemy lines! You endangered the lives of not only your crew but our ground forces as well!"

Jackson thundered on, "That ship was not your personal play toy Captain! It cost 13 billion credits to replace! What were you thinking?!"

Fawkes, "Sir, I only – "

Jackson continued, "What you only! –"

"Gentleman….gentleman. Relax a bit" The cigar smoke around the voice was almost as thick as the Russian accent. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov took another drag of his Cuban, blew out the smoke and looked down at Fawkes. Stukov sat in the middle of Jackson and Jorgen's and thus far, had not said anything during the trial.

Stukov, "You took a bad situation and did the best you could for the cause, is that what you were going to say?"

Fawkes, "Yes, Vice Admiral."

Stukov, "And in the process you blow a whole so big in enemy lines that we rammed 3 armored divisions through. Those divisions broke the enemy and won us the day. Something that would not have happened had you not acted. Heh heh, you were given lemons and made lemonade, is that not the saying?" Stukov smiled and smoked his cigar. The other officers knew not to speak.

Stukov, "All it took was the lives of your crew, and your ship. All for the greater good, no?"

Fawkes just put his head down for a moment, and then looked back at Stukov not saying anything.

Stukov, "You were also awarded the Medal of Valor from the Army, and promoted to Captain by the Senate. However, it's the Fleet you answer to now. Admirals?"

Jackson "Conduct Unbecoming. You could have saved that ship. Court martial and discharge, unless of course you 'retire' before all that and go out a hero."

Jorgen's "Not communicating with Fleet command your intentions to join the ground battle. Court martial and reduction in rank to Commander, assignment to Personnel for the remainder of your career."

Fawkes just hung his head, he was numb.

Stukov blew out some cigar smoke and smiled. "Tough men, no mercy eh?" No one in the small room spoke. Everyone knew that Fawkes was doomed, only Stukov could save him.

"Unfortunately I don't agree with my armchair Admirals here." Jorgen's looked away disgustedly, while Jackson stared straight ahead. "I know a Capital Ship Captain when I see one. On behalf of Fleet command no charges will be filed, no punitive measures taken. This board of Inquisition is dismissed."

Stukov slammed the gavel. Jackson and Jorgen's bolted out the side door. Fawkes stared ahead increduasly. His attorney, however, patted him on the back and filed out.

Captain Kevin Shayle walked briskly from the back of the room up to Fawkes. Who still sat at the desk in a daze.

"How bout that huh?" Shayle smiled. The 6-foot Texan with sandy colored hair looked down at Fawkes. Fawkes just looked up "Do you know I haven't slept for 3 days?"

Shayle, "You will tonight buddy, I plan on being drunk for the rest of today."

Fawkes "I thought I was – "

"A goner, no?" Stukov strolled up to the table and blew a smoke ring before continuing. "Captain Fawkes, a word please"

Shayle and Fawkes looked at each other for a moment before Shayle left. Fawkes came around the table to Stukov. "Walk with me."

Stukov and Fawkes walked down the hall of Fleet Command oblivious to what was going on around them. Media personnel wee everywhere trying to get into the main courtroom. They could care less about Stukov and Fawkes, there was a much juicer story going on next door.

Stukov's cold black eyes stared straight ahead. His only action was to puff on a cigar. They walked outside into the lawns. Beautifully manicured they showed the best of Moscow in Summer. They walked a ways before Stukov spoke.

"Captain, I think what you did was extraordinary. Others may not but I could care less. Its what you do in battle that counts. Not how well you tell the story the next day. I know you made an incredible decision, in a moment's notice. That turned an unmitigated disaster into a success for the cause, not just the Fleet. I wonder, could you make same decision again?"

Fawkes "Sir, I did what I did without thinking. The idea just came to me. I can't say if and when I could do it again."

Stukov nodded and pulled on his cigar. "That what I thought you would say. Russians have a saying 'If shoe fits, wear it', I believe that fits here. I have a need for a Captain like you, for a very important mission." Fawkes looked on as Stukov paused. "Admiral DuGalle and I are putting together a fleet. Tell me Captain, have you ever heard of the Koprulu sector?"


	3. Chapter 3

StarCraft: Redemption

Stukov walked away towards his motorcade as Fawkes looked on. What a strange turn of events. From being lauded as hero to dragged through the mud by his own fleet to being saved by one of the legends of the Republic. It was too much to deal with at one time. Fawkes just shook his head, straightened his uniform and was about to walk away when Kevin strolled up, bright beaming smile as usual.

"Hey hey! The hero!"

Fawkes, "Yeah 'hero' I could think of another word: 'scapegoat', 'whipping boy', etc"

Kevin "Moody 'asshole'…."

Fawkes – "Nice, we cant all be the darling golden boy of Adm. DuGalle"

Kevin laughed "That's a low blow, the guy just likes my style: 'Direct and to ze point." Kevin said while imitating DuGalle's French accent, somewhat imperfectly.

"Whatever, I get hung out to dry because the Fleet doesn't want to lose face. You read the papers: 'We had it planned that way; we didn't want to let the Army know due to operational secrecy'. Not 'Our forward scouts were completely taken by surprise despite Intelligence noting a buildup of enemy forces and should have been on high alert during an astronomical phenomenon." Fawkes flustered.

"Yep, moody asshole as usual." Kevin said punching Fawkes in the shoulder "C'mon lets go get drunk."

"Not now, later definitely, right now I have to find an XO."

"What? So they are giving you a ship? Is that what old Stukie wanted?"

"Yes and No, I'm sworn to secrecy about the matter but I have a feeling you know what's going on…off world"

"Ahh…I might. And I might have been sworn to secrecy myself, if there were such a thing."

Fawkes – "That's what I thought. From the sound of it it's going to be big. Do you know what were going up against? I mean, the UED is brand new, and we're invading a far off star system from some outcast colonials. Something doesn't make sense."

Kevin – "Its worse than you think. We'll talk later when we're not in the open. How about 8?"

Fawkes "Sounds good, I should be through by then."

"Oh yeah, who are you looking at for XO?"

"Trevers."

"Say again?"

"Trevers. I think he got a raw deal."

"Listen man," Shayle leaned in, "we're old friends. You just avoided a court martial your self, now you want a guy who is, in fact, right this very moment, being court martialed for our defeat to be your XO? Are you bucking for early retirement or something?"

"Look, I got roughed up for breaking fleet protocols, so they say, Trevers is being hit with the blame for the whole sneak attack."

"Yeah, and with good reason. His CO ordered his Wraith squadron back to the fleet; he refused and wiped out his whole squadron besides himself in the process. You had some trumped up nonsense 'inquisition' just to save some ex-command Admirals face. Trevers is a criminal who should spend the rest of his days in a Siberian prison as a Marine Lance Corporal."

Fawkes turned to Shayle, "Look at it strategically: he refused the order and attacked a much large force. He's not a coward; he didn't run like the others. He committed his forces to attacking the enemy, which bought the Fleet some time. It wasn't much, but we won didn't we?"

"That's pretty thin bro."

"It makes sense, just nobody wants to admit it. Instead they're going to write it up as his fault instead of the cluster eff you know what that it was. Besides, Stukov told me to choose the XO that I want and report to directly him 'Everything else is secondary' his words, I'm doing just that."

"Yeah, nice knowing you…and I'll buy the beer tonight considering you wont have a job anymore." Kevin pats him on the back and walks off.

Fawkes walks back into the courthouse and looks at the mob of reporters, "I don't know how I'm going to pull this off." And walks in.

Fawkes trial had been a few people, the board and the court staff. The trial of Lee Trevers was a huge blown affair. Media had poured into the courthouse that morning. Several morning shows were set up outside. The public was calling for Trevers head; "The Black Commander" was his newly appointed name, though some thought it sounded too cool. In military circles people were calling for his death sentence.

Lee Trevers sat in handcuffs at the table. Obviously a stunt considering he wasn't under arrest for anything. Fawkes filed into the back of the packed courtroom and watched the tragedy unfold.

The lead Admiral spoke: "Commander Trevers, what else do you have to say to account for your actions?"

Trevers spoke slowly. "Sir, I plead for mercy from the court. I have nothing to say for my actions. I did what I did and I have to atone for it."

'You have nothing to atone for friend' Fawkes said under his breath. Despite the fact he had never met Trevers he knew the man. Fawkes knew what had been planned in secret. Some backroom deal was made: Admiralty tells Trevers to plead guilty and take the fall in exchange for leniency. Fawkes shook his head. All the guy did was attack a larger force with total impunity. He was willing to sacrifice himself and his men to save others. Which is exactly what he, himself, did. And now Trevers is the villain? Why? Because he had the audacity to survive?

The judge of the Tribunal was a 3 star Admiral, good thought Fawkes, just below Stukov. Almost show time. The lead Admiral spoke up:

"Commander Trevers, it is our understanding that you plead Guilty to the charges at hand. Unless this court hears from someone as to why we should commute your sentence then we ill impose it. Is there anyone in this courtroom who wishes to speak on behalf of the accused?"

No one spoke as heads turned around. Reporters whispered into their microphones 'None wants to stand up for the traitor now' 'His brothers will not come to his side, just as he left theirs by abandoning his brave men'. All that remained was the coup de grace, which the Admiral was about to administer when Fawkes spoke.

"I would like to speak on behalf of the accused."

The courtroom broke out in cries of shock. People stood up and turned around frantically trying to identify the voice. It was total chaos that the admiral had to contain by banging the gavel numerous times.

"Order! Order! There will be order in the courtroom or else I'll clear everyone out!" This calmed people down, as silence returned, "Now, whoever spoke approach the bar and identify yourself."

Fawkes walked slowly to the bar as every eye bored into his head. Cameras followed his every move, as whispers were rampant. Reporters struggled in identify him. 'Sorry to ruin your perfect tragedy' thought Fawkes silently; he had to be careful not to smirk.

"Captain Gregg Fawkes, Master and Commander of United Earth Directorate Battleship Defiant."

The courtroom again spoke up 'What does he want?' 'Wasn't he the hero of the battle?'

The Admiral looked down with an icy stare "What business do you have with this court?"

"I humbly request the court commute the sentence of this man."

"For what purpose?"

"I wan to make him the Executive Officer of my ship."

At this the courtroom went nuts. Fawkes was pretty sure someone threw something at him. Trevers himself looked up incredulously. Every camera was zoomed in on his face. So this is how it feels to be watched by 20 billion people?

The Admiral banged the gavel like an axe. For a moment it looked like it would break. "This is a highly unusual request. To commute a full court martial for Executive command of a battleship? I think you're going to need more than that Captain."

"I am under direct orders from Admiral Stukov to choose my XO, anyone of my choice, and report back to him with all urgency."

The courtroom went wild again, speculation was rampant. I wonder if Stukov is watching this on TV choking on vodka? Fawkes thought. But the effect was immediate. All three board members had huddled together. It was obvious they were scared of Stukov and knew of the mission. Finally the lead Admiral banged the gavel.

"This will have to be confirmed. We will reconvene the tribunal at a later date with a verdict. The accused is released on his own recognizance."

The court room went ballistic, cameras everywhere. Someone yelled "Murderer!" Nothing like an angry mob denied their vigilantism, Fawkes mused.

Fawkes looked a Trevers and pointed to the back of the courtroom. He nodded and followed the Marine guard into the rear. Fawkes pushed through he crowd to the back tunnel past the Sentry and into the area where prisoners were brought through. There, Trevers was being released.

"I know we haven't met before Commander, I'm Gregg Fawkes."

Trevers rubbed his wrists and looked long and hard at Fawkes before taking the extended hand.

"I don't know what to say, is this a trick?"

"No trick. No politics, no backroom deals. Straight up: I've been given a mission from Stukov, first I need an XO. I choose you, if you want to the job of course."

Trevers looked at his hard "I take it I don't have a choice?"

Fawkes smiled "Not at all."

"I accept, on one condition"

"Name it"

"Why?"

"Piss people off" Fawkes smiled. Trevers smiled, finally for the first time in weeks. "Ok then."


	4. Chapter 4

StarCraft: Introductions

The orbiting space station was huge, much bigger than it had been during the UED war. Rebuilt and refitted it could now service almost the whole fleet, which was basically what Fawkes was looking at through the window. Arrayed below them in suspended orbit were 183 battleships of the UED. The former Eastern Contingent, or 'Easties' as was the slang for them among the UED forces, had surrendered. Their forces were melded with the UED, their government disbanded, and a new power sharing agreement had been reached.

The UED had a strange system of Government, based on a board of military and civilian leaders that promoted "enlightened socialism". Rather than the traditional way of separate but equal. The Western powers still maintained a President and Senate. But when it came to issues affecting the planet the UED was the final decision. Such was the case now.

This would be the first briefing of the UED Expeditionary force to the Koprulu sector. All ship captains, all 183 were summoned to the station. In the ships below them there were 336,000 sailors, 250,000 Marines, 75,000 civilians, and 20,000 scientists, government officials, etc. All heading out to the system. And no one knew why until now. The Captains had been briefed but the rest weren't. Now it was time to divulge why Earth was sending almost its entire military strength into an unremarkable system.

Fawkes and Trevers rode up the turbo shaft to the briefing room. It was huge, almost 2 football fields big. There were military men everywhere. Fawkes sighted Stukov and walked over.

"Good evening Admiral."

"Ahh, my trouble twosome..heh heh, do you know I still get phone calls from media about you two?"

"With apologies admiral," Fawkes said.

"It is no –" before Stukov could finish he was cut off by a young Commander.

"Attention on Deck! Commanding Admiral Gerard DuGalle!"

Everyone stood at rigid attention as DuGalle entered. He was the tallest man in the room by far 6 foot 8 inches, and had an imposing gait. He exited the turbo shaft and saluted them all. "At ease gentleman, continue."

People slowly returned to their conversations as DuGalle made his rounds through the crowd. He spotted Stukov and strolled over.

Fawkes and Trevers stood still as Stukov spoke. "Admiral DuGalle. I hope your flight from Earth was comfortable."

"Ah, Alexei, yes it was, yes it was." DuGalle looked down at Fawkes and Trevers, who suddenly felt very small.

Stukov – "Let me introduce you to Captain Fawkes of the Defiant and Commander – "

"Trevers, yes I know." DuGalle seemed to snort at them with contempt. "I'm concerned about the company you keep Alexei."

"Uh yes, heh heh, their bite is worse than their bark, Admiral. But I assure you -"

DuGalle just held up his hand. "I want to go over a few things with you before the briefing."

"Yes of course." The pair walked off as Fawkes and Trevers stood in shock.

"Good to know we're popular with our commander." Deadpanned Trevers.

"Just be glad we're under Stukov's forces now." Fawkes continued, "Because I firmly believe that man would have the two of us storm a regiment of Goliath's with our bare hands."

Fawkes looked around and saw Kevin at the far end of the room, who simply rolled his eyes and smirked. It was obvious he had seen the whole encounter.

The briefing started about an hour later. The Command Sergeant Major called the room to their seats. DuGalle rose and approached the podium. Somehow he reminded Fawkes of a Gargoyle parched over the crowd. His deep voice rumbled:

"Gentlemen. No doubt many of you are wondering why you're here. Some of you in this room were fighting each other a few months ago. Now, you are poised to leap into the blackness of space. I assure you this is not an exercise. Rather than have me tell you what we're up against let me show you. Please roll the tape."

The lights went dark as the video monitor changed from the starscape behind it, to white, then to some distant battlefield. There was damage all around a structure, what looked like a bunker. A voice came onto the recording.

"This is Bravo 213 to command, and any element. We have been overrun, repeat over run. The Zerg have broken through and we are in full retreat!"

Behind him chaos unfolded, Marines in badly damaged armor were firing relentlessly in front of them. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the screen.

"Sergeant! They just took out bunker 4! Suicide attack, it -it looked human!"

The Sergeant started speaking again "Any friendly elements, any please respond! We are-"

"Here they come!!"

The video panned away as a dark cloud moved toward the bunker. It looked greenish black against the destroyed landscape. Out the blackness came the vilest creatures Fawkes had ever seen. It was hard to tell where one stopped and the other started. All you could focus on was teeth, tentacles, hooks, fangs, it was overwhelming. The Marines continued to pour fire into the cloud but it was already hopeless. "Oh God, we cant stop them!"

"Say again, Command, please help!"

Another explosion rocked the screen; the cloud, which had been advancing, stopped and seemed to look up. A strange blue green glow now descended, like rays of light through the storm. The first wave of the alien cloud suddenly exploded in a blue flame. There were shockwaves that knocked the cameraman down, he got up. And suddenly, materializing out of thin air were more creatures! These ones were different: Grey bipedal creatures with golden armor. They had what appeared to be blue swords coming out of their hands.

There were more shockwaves and explosions as the creatures charged the alien cloud! The Marines looked on as the whole spectacle played out before them. Suddenly they were firing again.

"Get out! Get out of the bunker!" The Sergeant yelled as the cameramen suddenly faced the door and ran about 100 yards. As he turned around the bunker exploded in a huge blue flame. The cameraman was knocked down with the Sergeant and the tape went dead. All of a sudden it clicked back on. It looked like the cameraman was focused on the Marine Sergeant who was crouched down in some bushes. The Marine spoke quietly "All my men are dead, wiped out one by one. Some were captured. They're hunting us now. I have no comms with Command or any other element. I'm down to 13 rounds and one grenade. Tell me wife I love her. Oh God, there they are run! No!!! They found ughh----"

The cameraman was sprinting as fast as he could as the camera bounced all over the place. What destruction you could see was terrible. What looked like the rest of the base had been completely destroyed. The cameraman was now breathing hard, but something that sounded like thumping on the ground, footsteps, hooves, who knew was chasing him. All of a sudden there were 3 huge steps and "ARRRggh!" the camera fell and crashed and looked back at the cameraman. There to the horror of all was decapitated, and then dragged off. The camera went dead.

The lights came back on as DuGalle paused to let it sink in.

"That was a data tape from a place called New Gettysburg in the Koprulu sector. Our best analysts say that occurred 5 years ago. The aliens you saw were of two species. The first was called the Zerg, the second you saw was the Protoss. Gentleman, we are not alone in this galaxy anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

DuGalle let that sink in for a second then continued. "You all know the Koprulu colonists story. Thieves, criminals, undesirables. They left Earth 200 years ago in search of a new life. Settling in the system they rapidly developed communities, cities, civilizations. Then they did what we thought they'd do: declare war on each other. The dominant power for a while was something called the Confederacy. Everything was going fine until a strange alien species arrived out of nowhere called the Zerg."

At this the crowd started murmuring. DuGalle let it sink in then cleared his throat and continued. "They overran some outer colonies and would have had total domination had the second alien species showed up. The Protoss promptly laid waste to everything the Zerg touched. The colonists, in their infinite wisdom, decided to get involved and waged war on both species. Which, not surprisingly considering how they fought, led to their destruction. Now some Terrorist leader named Arcturis Mengks has declared himself 'Emperor' of the system. The Protoss, who seemed like the only entity with a clue on how to stop the Zerg were wiped out, their home planet called Aiur was invaded."

DuGalle paused for a moment. "Gentleman this, circus, has gone on long enough. Its time for the Homeland to have its say in the matter. I think we've led these outlaws run amok enough and its time to bring some law and order to the galaxy. This fleets mission will be to go into this system and show these three parties what real power is. We will restore order and decency to this universe! For the UED! For Human kind!"

People rose an applauded. It was clear the fear they had worn on their faces during the video had worn off. Now they were clapping and cheering as if at the Galactic Bowl. Fawkes and Trevers just looked at each other.

DuGalle let the applause die down. "I will be in Supreme Command of the Fleet, my Operations officer will be Vice Admiral Stukov. Alexie, please." At this Stukov put down his cigar and walked to the podium, the two officers shook hands then DuGalle sat down. "Thank you Admiral. We will begin training for our invasion tomorrow. Secrecy is a must and will be strictly enforced. The media will be spoon-fed what they need to know. This fleet is now the ultimate priority on the planet. The UED has devoted all resources and capital for the fleet, in short the Earths best is yours. We depart in cryo-stassis in 6 months. Kiss you wives and children goodbye, you will not be seeing them again…soon, of course."

The plan unfolded over the next 3 hours. Fawkes was in rapt attention as was everyone else. Afterwards the ship Captains were handed numbered data discs with all the logistics. Ship and battle assignments, formations, communication, personnel, supplies etc. Each disc had a tracking beacon on it and if it left the ship a security shuttle would be dispatched to reacquire it, or you would be shot down. Such was the Draconian security measures DuGalle put into place. With all that security it took 1 week before the media found out what was going on.

People went crazy on the planet. Religious groups took center stage at stoking the paranoia. Calling the aliens on the data tape a clever use of CGI. Several Terrorist groups vowed to strike at the fleet. Order had to be restored and begrudgingly the UED gave a press conference where DuGalle basically repeated the briefing.

He was lionized as a hero around the planet overnight. Every elected leader wanted to meet him. Every city hosted a parade in his honor. All the publicity kept him away from the fleet where Stukov trained them. Which was just as well, thought Fawkes. After all Stukov had spent the last 30 years at war. Always at the front of his troops, leading, guiding, teaching. He maneuvered all 183 ships in a mock engagement near Jupiter that was so crystal clear perfect even Fawkes was surprised. Trevers commented also but Fawkes found himself saying "Wait till the bullets start flying."

The Defiant proved herself to be a good ship. She was faster than the Tripoli and more powerful. 4 Graviton engines stood arced off to her side. The body of the ship was heavily armored leading up to a T-Shaped head, vaguely resembling a hammerhead shark. She was equipped with Turbo laser turrets, missile launchers, torpedoes, and the prize possession the Yamato Cannon. It could cleave another capital ship in half, thus guaranteeing combat over distances rather than the broadside days of the Eastie wars. There were 3000 sailors and scientists to go along with 2000 Marines. The Defiant could hold 6 battle tanks and 12 wraiths and 30 drop ships. The Wraith Squadron was led by Lt. Commander Peers, a no nonsense type officer who drilled his men constantly. The Marines were led by Col. Garretson, the son of a General who tried hard to escape his fathers shadow. Ships Surgeon was a woman named Dr. Loraine Miter. She had 150 medical personnel. Almost every ship of the fleet was outfitted the same way. One thing Defiant had that separated her from the others was nuclear launcher. She could launch 4 missiles at a time, and carried 12. Fawkes caught up with Lt. Commander Stensland , the ships tactical officer, in the missile bay.

A crane was loading a missile from the supply ship. Surrounding it were several Wraith fighters and a drop ship of Marines. The missile was huge, and resembled the Apollo rockets from hundreds of years ago.

Stensland said, "Beautiful isn't she Captain?"

"Big is what I was going to say."

"She's the Triton 3 missile, we call them 'Planet Killers' just one of these could take out an entire hemisphere. Which could vent the atmosphere from the planet, kill all life, etc"

"I know Commander, it scares me to think we'd have to use these."

"Probably not, the beasties are tough little suckers, we can wipe them out without resorting to this."

"I wonder why then, we're bringing them." The deck comms system chimed "Captain Fawkes, communication from Fleet Command." "Carry on Commander" Fawkes walked to the turbo shaft and punched the button marked 'Bridge' after about 10 seconds the door stopped and Commander Trevers got on.

"Morning Sir,"

"Commander, how is our squadron pulling together?"

Trevers sighed "Good, but I have concerns about the way Peers trains his men."

"How so?"

"It seems too regimented. He's got them taking tests from the flight manual. I understand discipline but pilots need to be in the air not reading technical manuals all day."

Fawkes smiled "Finding Ships Officer life not as exciting as a pilots?"

"Could be, Sir"

"If you see a problem bring it up to him. Tread carefully, introduce the topic as a Personnel problem then segue that way it wont seem as though you're stepping on his toes."

"A bit to political for me, Captain."

"Managing people is also taking their ego into consideration. Nobody likes oversight, so do it in a way that masks what you're really after. When you were a pilot and you wanted to go somewhere you'd point the joystick and go, the Wraith would bend to your will. People aren't as simple, much as we try to drive it out in the military. Once you get people to lead for you we're all better off."

"Yes Sir,"

The bridge opened up before them and Fawkes took a deep breath. He loved what the bridge of his ship looked like. Spread out before them was a semicircle all around. Several rows of computers sat next to each other each one gauging a critical system. Weapons were highlighted in red, Life Support in Blue, Ship functions in green and Engineering in Gold. At the center of the bridge was the COMMSAT which stood for Command Situation and Tactical. It was the ships link to the entire fleet. Situated in a tactical display was every ship, formation, Wraith, and combat support tender. Underneath sat the spinning oval that was earth. Each ship icon displayed a tactical readout – weapons status, crew, Wraith and Drop ship position. Off to one side sat a small display in green, the Marine COMMSAT. You could monitor the battle from there as well.

"Oh, Commander," Fawkes said as Trevers started to walk away, "Check the Fleet Command Intel for any additional intelligence we have on the Zerg."

"You mean the ones you haven't seen yet Sir?" Trevers said with a smile.

"Yes, Commander."

"Will do." Trevers walked off.

People bustled about the bridge in every direction, holding conferences, meetings going over reports. You could tell instantly that excitement was in the air.

One of the Marine's yelled "Captain on the Bridge" Everybody stood up at attention. This was a formality and only done in space dock. "At ease everyone" Fawkes announced before going over to the Comm officer. "What's the situation Lt?"

"Message from Fleet command Sir, exercise planned for 1700 hours: Assault on a Fixed Position in Space."

"Hmph, we've already done that several times, I wonder if Stukov has something up his sleeve this time?"

"Its not Admiral Stukov Sir, Admiral DuGalle is the training official. The flagship departed to the exercise zone and few hours ago."

"Thank you Lt. Do you have the target package for me."

"Yes Sir" the Lt ejected a data disc and handed it to Fawkes who walked over to his office. The Captains briefing room sat down and away from the main part of the bridge. It could be used to brief ships personnel or for the Captain personal use. Fawkes went over the tape several times. He then walked over to the Comms and punched some buttons "This is the Captain speaking. All ships officers have a briefing on the bridge in 1 hour."


End file.
